Angel to You, Devil to Me
by Mari Ferolla
Summary: Katara's such a sweet girl. She's so nice to everyone! Well, ALMOST everyone. Will Zuko be able to figure out why she loves making his life a living hell? Zutara one-shot AU.


**Angel to You, Devil to Me**

"No way! The Blind Bandit is the best!"

"You're kidding me, right? The Boulder could smash her in a second!"

"Nuh, nuh! The Blind Bandit would knock him out at the moment he stepped on the arena!"

"In your dreams! The Boulder is the best!"

"No, it's the Blind Bandit!"

"The Boulder!"

"The Blind Bandit!"

"BOULDER!"

"BLIND BANDIT!"

I sighed in annoyance, resisting the urge to smack my forehead. They had been arguing which wrestling fighter was the best for what seemed to be hours. Enough to annoy the hell out of anyone. Especially me.

I cast another glance to Sokka and Aang and knew that if I let them, they would never end the discussion. I tried to remember why I was friends with them again. Strangely enough, I couldn't.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the other side, ignoring the people staring oddly at Aang and Sokka. Then I saw two girls approaching us. One was Toph Bei Fong, with her arms crossed over her chest, what she liked to call "her badass pose". The other was Sokka's little sister, Katara. I let out an involuntary groan at this. Fortunately she didn't notice.

"Hi, Sokka! Hi, Aang!" Katara called with a sweet smile.

She skipped me. How typical. The others didn't seem to notice. Again, typical.

"Toph, who do you think it's better? The Boulder or the Blind Bandit?" Sokka immediately asked. Toph answered with no hesitation.

"The Blind Bandit, of course! The Boulder sucks, Snoozles."

"WHAT?! How can you say that?!"

"HA! Told ya!" Aang said, pointing a finger victoriously at Sokka.

"Bah. Girls know nothing about wrestling."

At this Toph grabbed Sokka by his T-shirt's collar and brought him close to her face. My eyes widened slightly for a second and then returned to their normal size. For a blind girl, sometimes I think she can see very well.

"Say that again, Snoozles."

"Uh, what? I didn't say anything!" Sokka squeaked nervously. I almost snickered. For someone as tough as he said he was, he was such a chicken when it came to Toph. Katara noticed and glared at me. I groaned and looked to the other side.

"Good. Keep doing that." Toph said, releasing Sokka. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you were fighting about the wrestling championship again." She said in a reprehending tone. Aang blushed in embarrassment. "So, Sokka, did you tell them already?"

"I was about to!"

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically, repressing a giggle. Then she decided to tell us herself. "Well, we're giving a pool party at home on Saturday."

"Cool!" Aang cheered. Toph smirked.

"You'd better have pizza this time!"

I scowled. A party was already bad enough, but a _pool_ party?

I hated water. Don't ask me why, I just didn't feel comfortable on it. All my friends loved it, aside from Toph. But that was because she didn't know how to swim.

"So, you going?" Katara asked in an eager tone.

"Sure thing!" Aang immediately said, giving her a thumb up.

"Yeah, why not?" Toph said.

"Great! Suki, Duke, Jet, Smellerbee, Long Shot and Pipsqueak will be there too!" Katara said happily. She completely ignored the fact I hadn't answered the question.

"What about you, Zuko?" Sokka reminded.

Katara's expression suddenly became cold as she turned to look at me. I hesitated before answering. Sokka noticed and tried to help me.

"Come on, it'll be nice! It won't be as funny without you!"

"How can you be sure?" Katara snapped, glaring at her brother. Sokka ignored her.

"So?"

I sighed, giving in.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Alright!" Aang and Sokka cheered. Toph nodded and gave me a "friendly" punch in the arm. A "friendly" punch that would leave a big bruise.

Katara sighed deeply, not bothering to mask that she didn't want me to go. I tried to ignore it, but it was becoming harder.

"Kay, we gotta go now." She said, turning to leave with Toph. "Bye Aang, bye Sokka!"

"See you later, Snoozles, Twinkle Toes and Sparky!" Toph waved, walking away.

I watched them leave and caught Katara's last glare at me. I turned to Aang and Sokka with an angry look.

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka shrugged, but Aang frowned.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Katara! She's so nice, and smart, and-"

"And she hates me." I completed.

"Katara doesn't _hate_ anyone." Sokka pointed. "Maybe she even has a crush on you!" He joked with a sly grin.

"Really? I don't think so." Aang said, a little too quickly. Sokka snickered.

We all knew the bald boy had a crush on Sokka's sister, but he would never admit that. I think Katara herself knew, but she never said anything about that.

Katara. That was an odd one.

To everyone she was nice and caring. An angel, some people said.

To me, she was more like a devil. And what a devil.

I tried to recall if I had ever done something to her.

Well, there was this time when I tripped her in the class. Once. _Accidentally._ And then she pushed me to the ground and said I was a jerk.

No, wait. She already hated me before that.

Then why?

Sometimes I thought she herself didn't know the answer.

* * *

Finally the so-waited day came. Saturday. Hooray! Not.

The party had started about an hour ago. I knocked on Sokka's house's door and waited for someone to open me. I heard an excited feminine voice yelling from inside:

"I'll see who it is!"

I didn't even have time to whine before Katara opened the door. I put on an emotionless expression, but she didn't hide her disappointment.

"Oh." She said. That was all. _Oh._

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's just me." I said, just as coldly. She rolled her eyes.

"Just come in already. The others are outside."

I entered the house and glanced at Katara.

She was wearing a blue two-piece and her hair was loose instead of in its usual bun, making it look longer. I didn't know why, but I thought she looked nice that way. I wanted to smack myself after I realized what I was thinking.

I snapped out of my trance as Katara brushed against me and walked out. I mumbled some inaudibly curses and followed her.

Everybody was already there. Aang, Sokka, Jet and Suki were playing ball in the water; Toph was teaching a gambling trick to Duke; Long Shot was target shooting, as usual; Smellerbee was listening to music with her ipod and Pipsqueak was eating a big hamburger. All of them greeted me, to which I responded with a nod.

"If you want to change, you know where to go." Katara said coldly before joining Sokka and Aang in the pool.

I scowled. It's not like I was going to put on my swimming trunks anyway. No way in hell was I going to swim.

I walked to a chair on the sun and sat on it. Sokka smacked his forehead as he saw it.

"Come on, Zuko! Don't tell me you'll just sit there and root on the sun all day!"

"Sounds like a plan." I answered.

Sokka stared at me in disbelief for some seconds before returning his attention to Suki. I watched them playing ball for some minutes when I realized something. Katara wasn't there. Where was her?

"CANNON BALL!"

My eyes widened. I didn't like that.

Before I could react, a wave came out of the pool and splashed me. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth in anger. I didn't need to ask to know who had done that.

"Good job, sis! At least now he's wet!" I heard Sokka cheering.

I opened my eyes to see Katara's triumphant smirk. Anger boiled up inside of me. Enough of playing Mr. Nice Guy; I was going to get that brat…

Katara came out of the pool and prepared for another jump. Before I realized what I was doing, I was already behind her, stretching my arms forward. Katara's eyes widened as she saw me and that was when I pushed her into the pool.

Aang, Sokka, Suki and Jet stopped their game and stared at me with incredulous looks on their faces. Everyone stopped what they were doing as well. Toph stared at the ground with a frown.

"What's up with all the silence?" She asked, rather annoyed.

"Zuko pushed Katara into the pool." Duke said in a small voice.

Toph quickly turned to me. Her eyes widened slightly before she burst into laughter.

"Nice going, Sparky!"

Smelerbee snickered and everyone else started laughing too, aside from Long Shot, who merely shook his head and returned to his target. Aang tried to disguise, asking, "Katara, are you okay?", but even he laughed a little.

I was pretty satisfied with myself until I felt something closing around my ankles. A pair of hands, to be exact. Katara pulled me down and I stumbled forward, falling into the pool.

Under the water, I saw Katara's murderous glare before she emerged. I gritted my teeth and swam back.

"What is your problem?" She yelled in frustration the moment she saw my head rising. I glared at her.

"_My_ problem? What is _your_ problem?" I yelled back.

"Argh! Zuko, you're so _stupid_!"

I swallowed back a bitter reply when I saw she was pulling herself out of the pool. I had never seen so much anger in her eyes.

"Katara, where are you going?" Sokka asked surprised.

"Away!" She yelled, walking back to the house with an utterly annoyed look.

When I realized, everyone was staring at me again. This time, the looks were reprehensive.

"What?" I snapped angrily. Suki shrugged.

"You know, you shouldn't have pushed her."

"Oh, you mean when _she_ pushes _me_ everything is okay, but when _I_ push_ her_ it's wrong?"

"Yeah, pretty much that." Sokka said. I growled in frustration.

"Whatever."

But deep inside, I regretted. I knew I shouldn't have pushed her.

* * *

"Katara!" I called for about the hundredth time that day. It was night already and I was still looking for her. She didn't answer any of the calls. I didn't expect her to.

I let out a deep sigh. For some reason, I looked up. I was glad I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have found her sitting on the rooftop, staring at the moon. I wondered how the hell she had managed to get up there until I saw a stair leaning against the wall. That explained pretty much everything.

As silently as I could, I went upstairs. Katara didn't notice me coming near her until I sat down. She frowned and looked to the opposite direction, but said nothing. I sighed again.

"I lost my head. Sorry."

My words seemed to surprise her, because her eyes widened. Only for a second, though. She quickly masked it and turned to me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well…" I started. How could I say that she annoyed the hell out of me? "You're the one who's always pushing me, and glaring, and yelling, and I was tired of that. I just don't get why you hate me so much."

Katara lowered her head. Her anger was now replaced by guilt.

"I don't hate you." This time _my_ eyes widened.

"You don't?" She shook her head.

"No… I should be the one saying sorry, I didn't want things to get to this level. It's that I didn't want to be just your friend's little sister."

I arched an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"So what did you want to be?"

Katara's lips curved into the tiniest of the smiles. I was sure I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, even if it was dark. For the first time I realized she did look really cute.

Sokka would kill me if he heard that… And if he knew what happened next.

Katara kissed me. A quick peck on the lips. But still a kiss.

I felt my face turning scarlet as I stared at her. Katara turned her head to the other side, as if afraid of my reaction. My hand involuntary rose to my lips. It was just for a second, but… It didn't feel bad. Hell, it felt great. Really great. And so I understand what she meant.

I held out my hand and touched Katara's face. Her eyes widened as she turned to me. I closed my eyes and brought her closer to me. Our lips crashed again. I can't find any words to describe the kiss. It was amazing. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. And I didn't want this to end.

I lost the count of the minutes until we pulled apart. Katara smiled sweetly at me. I felt my heart melt as she leaned her head on my shoulder. We stood in silence, contemplating the sky above us.

_The others were right._ I thought, allowing a smile to come to my lips. I hadn't smiled like that in a long time. _She's really an angel._

**

* * *

**

All right, my first Avatar OC-less one-shot! WHOOT! Tell me what you think about it!  
I started writing this last week, but I had a HUGE writer's block and only finished it today.  
The idea of this story came to my mind when I was listening "Angel to You, Devil to Me", by The Click Five. I wanted to make a Tokka vid with it, and then I had the idea of writing an one-shot too. But I was out of ideas for a Tokka one-shot, so I made a Zutara instead.  
Hope this was good enough! :D

**--MariFerolla**


End file.
